


Del cómo pedir una cita a tu crush sin morir en el intento por Jonathan Kent

by MP_nocturno



Series: Jondami week 2020 [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MP_nocturno/pseuds/MP_nocturno
Summary: Las piernas le temblaban pero no más que sus ganas por tener una cita con el chico que le gustaba. Aún sí tenía todas las piedras apuntando hacia él.Pueden poner la música cuando gusten y si es que gustan. Las canciones que pongo son las que me dieron inspiración ❤️Canción: Jonny Boy- Twenty One Pilots
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Series: Jondami week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929865
Kudos: 5





	Del cómo pedir una cita a tu crush sin morir en el intento por Jonathan Kent

**Author's Note:**

> Tema: Primera vez/ cita
> 
> Advertencias: Homofobia. AuSinPoderes. Ambos tienen la misma edad y van a la misma escuela.

Un par de ojos azules se movieron inquietos de un lado para otro sobre su pupitre, respiro ondo, no quería sonar raro o que un sonido vergonzoso saliera de su boca. Miró de reojo a la persona a su lado y devolvió sus ojos a su regazo donde sus manos jugaban inquietas sobre ellas. 

—Joven Kent—La voz de la maestra Bones resonó cuál trompeta por el salón ganándose la mirada de todos sobre el menor que salto sobre su asiento y levantó la mirada 

—¿S-si maestra? 

—Le recomiendo bajar de las nubes y poner más atención sobre esta clase, es un tema que vendrá en el próximo examen 

Algunas risas maliciosas se escucharon de fondo y un bufido de fastidio hizo que el rostro del oji-azul ardiera de pena. 

—¡S-si maestra, lo siento!—Grito avergonzado el menor agachando la cabeza. Se tuvo que quitar los lentes y limpiarlos al sentir que se habían ensuciado.

Jonathan samuel Kent tenía apenas 13 años cuando tuvo su segundo crush. Jonathan tenía 14 años cuando entendió lo difícil que era la vida para personas como él. Jon tenía 13 cuando conoció a un chico de ojos verdes y se supo enamorado. 

El timbre sonó indicando el final de la jornada escolar. 

Jon tomó con torpeza sus cosas para evitar que se cayeran por la velocidad en que recogía todo, sólo cuando levantó la vista se topo con los ojos más hermosos del mundo casi ganándole a su madre, pensó Jon con una sonrisa boba en su cara. 

—¿Vamos a ir a la biblioteca o solo te vas a quedar ahí parado como Idiota? Tengo una agenda ocupada ¿sabes? 

La mirada fría que le dio el moreno hizo sentir un escalofrío de pies a cabeza al más alto. Aún cuando tuvieran la misma edad, el otro siempre lo hacía sentir inferior en esas ocasiones donde le recordaba que, mientras él se encerraba en su habitación a escribir canciones, el más bajo ya leia libros de contabilidad y literatura Romana ayudando de manera indirecta en la empresa de su padre. 

—A-ah si, lo siento. Te sigo

Ignorando el momento incómodo, Jon seguía al moreno caminando tras el en dirección a la biblioteca de la escuela. Había salido notas bajas en la clase de Ciencias, por lo que la maestra le sugirió buscar un tutor y ¿quién más sino el más avanzado de su clase? Jon no dudo en aceptar las tutorials y ahí estaban. 

—Bien, saca tu libro en la página 86. 

Le indico como rutina dejando su maletin sobre la mesa de madera. Jon se quedó congelado con la mano dentro de su mochila. Carraspeo colocando una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara. 

—Eh, Damian—Habló cuando tuvo los ojos verdes sobre él. Damian presionó su tabique cerrando los ojos, para después abrirlos y mirarlo con incredulidad. 

—¿¡Otra vez?!—Fue lo que grito en susurros mientra azotaba las palmas de sus manos sobre sus muslos. 

—Lo siento, lo siento—Se excuso fingiendo vergüenza teniendo la decencia de que su cara también reflejará la pena. —Es que... 

El moreno levantó una mano deteniendo la gran y creíble excusa que había preparado Jon la noche anterior. Lo cual lo hizo suspirar aliviado ya que creía que decir que se fue por el excusado no fu cionaria esta vez. 

—Como sea. Arrastra tu pálido trasero y acabemos con esto. 

El de lentes se levantó con entusiasmo y más tardó el moreno en hablar que el más alto en sentarse muy cerca del otro regalandole su mejor sonrisa. Le miró con reticencia pero sólo bufo para colocar el propio libro de Ciencias y empezar la lección. 

—Ok, escucha Kent, pon atención a esto si quieres pasar el examen... 

El resto de la hora solo se llenaban con la voz de Damian explicando y leyendo en voz alta algunos puntos a resaltar y que hacía que Jon anotará en su libreta morada con un sticker de Read Reacer en la portada. En realidad, A Jon le hacía sentir un poco mal el mentirle al moreno acerca de su conocimiento en ciencias. Él había reprobado a propósito. 

No era algo que enorgulleciera al de lentes, pero era la única de las ideas que había tenido junto a Billy para acercarse y no humillarse tanto en el proceso. Aún no quería morir, gracias. Aún que las tutorials no eran necesarias, Jon no se quejaba en absoluto, le gustaba ese pequeño lapso de egoísmo en donde robaba para sí al de ojos jade del mundo y sólo se concentraba en él. 

El sólo estar junto al chico hacia que el corazón retumabara contra su pecho queriendo escapar, que la pirl pálida se erizara y todo desapareciera más que la presencia del más bajo. 

Jon se relamio los labios y sudo frío ante la aterradora idea que había estado cruzando su cabeza desde hace un año. Pídele una cita, Idiota. Y no era por falta de ganas, ya llevaba 6 meses con las tutorias y más de una vez dejó en claro sin necesidad de palabras que estaba atraído por el otro, recordó que la primera vez que suspiro pensando "Eres hermoso" después de un buen rato memorizando su imagen se dio cuenta de lo que había echo. Habló en voz alta. Sobre todo por la mirada de pánico y sorpresa en los ojos de Damian, pero, nunca espero que en vez de acusarlo con otros compañeros o hasta un maestro, este solo suspiró y lo ignoro el resto de la hora. Jon recordaba, mientras apuntaba definiciones de algunos elementos naturales, que esa noche ni siquiera pudo tocar su guitarra por el miedo de haber echo una estupidez. 

No era secreto que la homosexualidad estaba mal vista. Jon había presenciado de primera mano como eran tratados. Cuando tenían 14 años, un alumno llamado Daniel llegó a mediados de año, al ser el nuevo había capturado los focos de atención, pero Jon por ser aún muy tímido no se atrevió a acercarse. Todo parecía "normal" en Daniel, hasta que un día llegó con una pulsera peculiar. Una pequeña pulsera bajó su uniforme de colores peculiares que nadie noto hasta la clase de deporte donde tuvieron que cambiarse y ahí lo vieron todos. Una pulsera con la bandera del orgullo gay. 

Y entonces todo se vino abajo para el chico. El acoso escolar no es algo que Jon no haya conocido y sufrido antes, pero lo que le hacían al chico fue más de lo que pensó. Lo que supo fue por Kathy que le contaba con preocupación y entre lágrimas de frustración no poder hacer nada. 

Golpes, gritos, sangre, dolor. 

Sus piernas reaccionaron primero lanzándose para ayudar al chico pero Colin lo detuvo, lo volteo a ver incrédulo, pero el pelirrojo sólo agachó la mirada y negando lo arrastró a clases. 

Jon entendió que abrir la boca solo le trairia problemas. Los padres de Daniel lo sacaron eventualmente, ya que la junta de padres no estaba de acuerdo que gente como ellos estuviera cerca de sus hijos por miedo a que los contagiaran, esa noche y las siguientes fueron difíciles para conciliar el sueño para el menor. 

De eso ya un año. 

... 

Limpio sus zapatos lustrados sobre el tapete con la leyenda "Bienvenido" y usando las llaves que su madre le había dado, Jon entre a su humilde casa en Metrópolis. Como era costumbre la casa estaba vacía, así que el menor dejó sus llaves en el porta llaves y cerró la puerta tras de sí. 

Paso primero a la sala y tomó el control remoto para encender la televisión sintonizando el canal de las noticias. Le gustaba tener sonido de fondo cuando sus padres no estaban, lo cual era prácticamente a diario. Por su trabajo como reporteros, era escaso el tiempo que podían pasar en casa. Dejó el control en su lugar y deja que el sonido del televisor llene el vacío. 

_"...Marcha de orgullo gay en Texas causa desacuerdo en ciudadanos y causan disturbios que dejan a 10 heridos con 3 descensos"_

_"—Esa gente debería de aprender su lugar y no venir a querer contagiarnos con sus mari*******—Afirma el señor Testabuger, padre de familia"_

Cada escalón se le hacia eternos al menor que solo quería llegar a su refugio del mundo. Su amada habitación. Jon abrió la puerta con un letrero que decía Jonathan adornado por estrellas y un cohete en la esquina, la habitación estaba pintada de un color azul claro con posters de películas, bandas y series del momento. Dejó la mochila en el escritorio y su sa o sobre esta. Primero cambió su uniforme por una ropa más cómoda antes de agacharse y sacar el estuche de su guitarra y subirse a su cama. 

—¿Veamos, en qué me quede...?—Se preguntó a si mismo tratando de recordar lo último que practico mi entrada sacaba su requinto y la posicionaba sobre sus piernas, rasgo las cuerdas de forma distraída y empezó a manejar la maquinaria para afinarla. 

—¡OH cierto!—exclamo con entusiasmo sosteniendo el mango de la guitarra con su mano izquierda mientras que con la otra sacaba una libreta debajo de su almohada. Era una libreta de pasta gruesa sin un título y que el color se había perdido debajo de tantos pegatinas que tenía. 

_—Earth angel, Earth angel, the one I adore_

_Love you for ever, and ever more._

_I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you._

Comenzó tocando acordes con un ritmo tranquilo pero pegajoso lo suficientemente que movía un poco los pies al compas de la música, sus dedos se movían con conocimiento sobre las cuerdas mientra miraba la letra de reojo. Su voz aún no se definía por lo que a comparación de la canción original era mucha distancia, sin embargo había logrado apañarselas con su voz normal. 

_I fell for you, and I knew_

_The vision of your love's loveliness._

_I hope and I pray, that some day_

_I'll be the vision of your hap, happiness._

Y no mentia. Si el Moreno le correspondiera sería el chico más feliz del mundo y podría morir en ese momento, pensó el chico mientras cantaba con todos los sentimientos a flor de piel levantándose de su cama sin dejar de tocar y dejando la libreta de lado. 

_Earth angel, Earth angel, please be mine._

_My darling dear, love you all the time._

_I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you._

Cerrando sus ojos podia visualizar al chico que le robaba el aliento y que rondaba sus pensamientos antes de dormir soñando a los dos bailando al compas de la música del toca discos del restaurante que había en el centro, sólo ellos dos bailando mientras él soñaba en ser ese chico el cual tuviera ese privilegio de ver esas sonrisas sincera que solía dar el otro. 

Pero como toda ilusión. Tenía que despertar. 

—Cariño, perdón interrumpirte, ¿estás muy ocupado?—Jon casi cae de cara al oír la voz de su madre del otro lado de la puerta. 

—¡V-voy mamá! 

Se precipitó sobre su cama y volvió a esconder su libreta, ventajas de padres ausente y que él mismo limpiará su habitación, es que no habían encontrado su libreta de canciones. Dejó la guitarra sobre la colcha y le abrió la puerta a su madre. 

—Hola mamá, ¿qué pasa? 

Saludo con una sonrisa nerviosa a su madre tras la puerta cuando está abrió. 

—Solo venía por unas cosas cariño, tendré que salir de viaje a Canadá para un reportaje

—Ouh, es...¡Es genial mamá! 

Le sonrió abrazándola, no la vería en semana pero al menos se le veía feliz, cuando la soltó y la vio entrar a su habitación para preparar las maletas, el de ojos azules se mordió los labios y tamborileo los dedos sobre el pantalón de su pijama. Suspiró y de encaminó cuál reo a la silla eléctrica. 

—¿mamá?—preguntó vacilante dando tres toques a la puerta. 

—¿qué pasa tesoro? 

Lois estaba doblando un par de camisas dentro de la gran maleta marrón de viaje cuando el menor entro.

—Um, yo quería preguntarte algo...—Jon sentía las piernas temblar y su corazón bombear más rápido, pero no quería que fuera tan obvio. 

—Uh, bueno, nos dejaron una tarea de la diversidad y me entró una duda. 

—Te escucho

Jon reunió el valor para soltar la pregunta y tomó aire. 

—¿En serio es tan malo que dos personas iguales estén juntas? 

—Um, ¡bueno! Es...complicado, amor —Habló un poco sorprendía por la duda del menor, aún así no dejo de empacar. 

—¿Por qué?—Su voz sonó un poco extraña pero Lois lo ignoró relacionándolo a su cambios de voz. 

—No es que esté mal que se quieran y eso pero, no es normal. 

Lois hizo una mueca de incomodidad al pensar en ese grupo de personas. Jon agachó un poco la mirada apretando sus labios. 

—Ouh. Entonces está mal por que no es normal 

La mujer suspiro aliviada de darse a entender, dejó de lado su maleta y se acercó al menor tomando su rostro entre sus manos, sonrió con dulzura ignorando la tristeza que opacaba los cielos. 

—Exacto. Pero no te preocupes, tú no debes de preocuparte por eso, tú sí eres normal. Y tú tendrás algún día una linda esposa, no debes de preocuparte por esos raros y locos

—S-si...mamá

... 

Suspiro por décima vez en el día mientras picoteaba su pudin. Kathy sólo un sonido frustración azotando la mesa con sus manos. 

—OK, hasta aquí. ¿Qué rayos te sucede? Ayer estabas todo flores y amor y ahora me recuerdas a mi perro cuando lo regala mi mamá y lo deja amarrado bajo la lluvia 

Billy tomo un sorbo de su soda, se limpio y asintió dándole la razón a la rubia. 

—Kathy tiene razón, haz estado raro desde la mañana y ni siquiera reaccionaste cuando "tu-ya-sabes" te saludo en el salón. 

El chico volvió a suspirar y dejó su cuchara de lado, recargo su cabeza en su mano y miró de forma fija la mesa. 

—Yo...hable con mi mamá anoche antes de que se fuera de viaje 

Ambos amigos saltaron en su lugar y vieron con ojos sorprendidos y asustados al otro. Kathy bajo sus manos hasta su regazo impactada y Billy vio a los lados para ver si no había algún chismoso cerca. 

—¿Jon...tú le dijiste sobre...?—Preguntó inseguro acercándose al menor de los 3.

—¡No, no!—aclaró levantando la mirada dejando ver una ligeras ojeras bajo sus ojos. —Aunque ahora estoy seguro que nunca lo haré 

Terminó de decir decaído. Katy fue quien tomó la palabra. 

—¿Qué pasó? 

—Le pregunté de forma sutil sobre una "tarea" sobre ese tema y bueno, ahora sé que ella piensa sobre las personas como yo. Que estamos enfermas, locas y que...—el cielo se inundó de lágrimas retenidas agachado su vista. —soy un anormal. 

Terminó de decir con la voz quebrada y con los hombros sacudiendose de forma leve. Billy al estar más cerca, arrastró su silla para acercarse al otro y abrazarlo por los hombros dándole unas palmadas. 

—Ay Jon—Billy hizo un gesto de impotencia, pues él había crecido en varias familias y estaba acostumbrado a ver cada cosa diferente, por eso entendió a Jon cuando este lo descubrió llorando en el baño a los 14 por que tenía miedo de que un Moreno lo odiara. —Claro que no hermano, son nuevas épocas, solo que tu mamá aún no lo entiende 

Trato de consolar, Kathy también tenía cara de ponerse a llorar junto a su amigo. Ambos habían crecido juntos y eran prácticamente hermanos, más de una vez sus padres trataron de emparejarlos pero simplemente no se dio. Y más cuando el otro llegó a su casa a contarle emocionado y con los ojos resplandecientes sobre un chico de los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su corta vida. 

Jon solo asintió cabizbajo. 

—chicos, yo...no estoy muy seguro de seguir el plan

Ambos volvieron a ver con incredulidad al otro. 

—¿¡QUÉ!? 

Esta vez fue Kathy quien se levantó y tomó de las solapas del uniforme al otro para sacudirlo bajo la mirada apenada de Billy ganándose varias miradas sobre ellos. 

Kathy sin soltarlo lo arrastró fuera del comedor, Billy tomó su comida y las mochilas echándose a correr detrás de ellos sin saber que una mirada gatuna respladeciendo de un color tóxico los observaba desde lejos clavando con saña su tenedor en su almuerzo. 

Kathy lo soltó una vez llegaron a la parte trasera de la escuela cerca de donde tiraban la basura. 

—¡Tiene que ser una jodida broma! 

—Es que es la verdad—Dijo en voz baja el otro sintiendo que se le dificultaba respirar y que unas lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos. 

—¡Escuchame bien Jonathan Samuel Kent, no me partí el trasero en el comité para dejar que te dejen tocar la próxima semana para declarle tu amor al chico como para que me vengas con estas! 

—Kathy tranquila, ¿no ves que esta asustado?—Le señaló al chico acurrucado contra la pared con las rodilla pegadas a su pecho. 

—Yo...—Musito de manera baja tranquilizadose. —Lo siento Jon, debe estar siendo difícil aún 

Jon escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos y los otros se sentaron a sus lado abrazándolo por los hombros. 

—Es que tengo tanto miedo—Expresó con el nudo en la garganta. —Pero, lo amo, amo a Damian. Sé que soy joven y que me van a odiar todos después de esa canción pero, en serio quiero que sepa cuánto lo quiero 

—¿No habías estado dándole cumplidos por papelitos por que en voz alta la cagas?—preguntó Billy ganandose un golpe en la cabeza de la rubia. 

—Si, pero no me dice nada, solo me mira con sus ojitos bonitos y tal vez yo estoy muy avergonzado después para decir algo.

Esta vez su cara se sonrojo y no por causa de las lágrimas al recordar las tonterías que había vomitado de los nervios frente al otro cuando estaban a solas. Se quito sus lentes y los sostuvo con una mano limpiandose la cara de las lágrimas que había derramado. 

—No importa lo que pase Jon, nosotros siempre te vamos a apoyar—Dijo con seguridad Kathy mientras acariciaba los negro cabellos de su casi hermano, Billy solo hizo un sonido de aprobación. 

—Gracias chicos—Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios agradecido de tener amigos que no lo juzgaba y apoyaban, había sido algo extraño los primeros días pero después hasta le hacían bromas sobre sus gustos y el moreno. 

... 

—Oye Damian 

Jon levantó la vista de su cuaderno lleno de apuntes y preguntas escritas con una letra más limpia y elegante perteneciente del joven frente a él. 

—¿Qué quieres Kent, ya acabaste las preguntas que te deje? —Respondió sin dejar de leer su libro. 

El más alto mordió sus labios y sintió que la temperatura había subido por que claramente no podía estar sudando de los nervios, se acomodo sus lentes, relamio sus labios y apretó la tela de sus pantalones con su mano izquierda. 

—N-no bueno si pero e-era otra cosa—El tartamudeo era normal en el chico cuando estaba frente a Damian, lo que llamó la atención del moreno fue el tono de pena. Levantó la vista de su libro para ver al otro con una ceja alzada. 

—Bu-bueno yo quería saber, si tu...bueno 

—Ya sueltalo Kent 

—Queriasabersivasairalbailedeotoño

Damian parpadeo procesando lo que Jon había dicho, ya que lo dijo de forma veloz y atropellada pero cuando lo entendió lo vio sorprendido. Jon estaba que quería morirse de la pena, ¿Es que acaso no podía pedirlo de forma cool y más normal? 

—¿no? Es decir no estoy muy interesado en esas formalidades, ¿Por qué? 

Damian bajo su libro y lo miró con curiosidad. Jon trago grueso al tener la atención sobre él. 

—B-bueno, es que, voy a tocar algo esa noche y quería saber si tu...

—¿Si podía ir a verte?—a completó al ver al otro casi desmayarse. 

—¡Si! 

—¿Por qué? 

_¡Recuerda, cómo lo prácticaste!_

Jon sonrió un poco chueco y con los labios temblando fingiendo estar bien. 

—Bueno, tu también te volviste mi amigo estos mese y eso 

Damian entrecerro los ojos, pero solo bufo y tomó otra vez su libro. 

—Lo pensaré 

... 

**1 semana después.**

**Baile de otoño**

—OK, por favor repiteme lo que vas a hacer—pidio una preocupada Kathy acomodando por sexta vez su traje de color azul marino y peinando su cabello otra vez. Jon suspiro igual de nervioso pero quito las manos de su amigo y la tomó entre las suyas con una sonrisa leve. 

—No vomitar en el escenario, no desmallarme, tratar de huir a media presentación y recordar que el estará hasta al frente en el coro—Enumero para tranquilidad de la rubia.

Billy sonrió orgulloso de su amigo metiendo unos nachos a su boca que había que había robado de la mesa de bocadillos. 

—Perfecto. No te preocupes, lo peor que puede pasar es que te humille frente a todos. 

Kathy golpeó a Billy en el hombro al ver que ahora Jon si temblaba de los nervios. 

—¡Billy! 

—¡Ay, lo siento, lo siento, olvida lo que dije! 

La rubia lo miró con reproche y miró a Jon sonriendo queriendo darle seguridad. 

—OK, ¿estas listo? 

—En realidad no—admitió el de lentes observando la tela que los separaba del escenario. 

—¡Perfecto, mucha suerte!–Exclamó Kathy en el momento exacto empujando a su amigo al escenario cuando una de las chicas del comité empezó a presentarlo. 

—¡Y con ustedes el Joven Jonathan cantará una canción con ayuda de nuestra banda escolar "los dodgers", un aplauso por favor! 

Todos aplaudieron por instinto y guardaron silencio después regresando a sus asuntos. Jon's tomó aire y exhalo apretando la guitarra contra su pecho acomodando la correa en su hombro. Camino hasta el frente acomodando el micrófono y sintiendo los latidos de su corazón desenfrenado hasta la cabeza asintió con la cabeza dándole la señal a la banda de empezar a tocar. Le debía una muy grande a Billy por tener a dos de sus hermanos en esa banda y queaceptaron ayudarle después de muchos favores. 

La canción se abrió con la batería y la guitarra eléctrica con un ritmo movido llamando la atención de varios empezando a moverse con el ritmo. Jon suspiro y tomó aire para empezar a cantar con ayuda de otro guitarrista como coro. 

— _Oh yeah, I'll tell you somethin'_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that somethin'_

_I want to hold your hand_

_I want to hold your hand_

_I want to hold your hand_

_Oh please, say to me_

_You'll let me be your man_

_And please, say to me_

_You'll let me hold your hand_

_Now, let me hold your hand_

_I want to hold your hand_

_And when I touch you_

_I feel happy inside_

_It's such a feelin' that my love_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

Jon abrió los ojos en busca de la figura por la cual estaba esa noche. Volteo a los lados sin dejar de cantar y estaba a punto de rendirse hasta que lo vio. Justo a un costado con su traje negro y una corbata azul claro con un vaso de ponche en su mano. 

_Yeah, you got that somethin'_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that somethin'_

_I want to hold your hand_

_I want to hold your hand_

_I want to hold your hand_

Como si escuchara sus pensamientos, la mirada de ambos conectó y Jon juro ver el universo en esos pozos verdes. Damian sonrió como saludo. 

_And when I touch you_

_I feel happy inside_

_It's such a feelin' that my love_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

Al estar cerca del final Jon desconecto el micrófono del atril y empezó a caminar hacia el moreno. Damian entendió sus intenciones una vez a mitad de las escaleras, le miró con ojos muy abiertos tirando su ponche de la impresión. Jon iba a retroceder al empezar a escuchar los susurro y miradas de asco que iban naciendo, pero haría esto hasta el final. 

_Yeah, you got that somethin'_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I feel that somethin'_

_I want to hold your hand_

_I want to hold your hand_

Al llegar frente al otro tomó su mano derecha depositando un beso y una referencia terminando el coro muy cerca de él. 

_I want to hold your hand_

_I want to hold your hand_

Y con el final de la canción, también la calma. 

—¡Kent es un marica!—Con ese grito miles de voces gritaron insultos obscenos y llenos de odio hacia Jon, el cual había soltado a Damian ante el primer vaso de ponches que recibió en la cabeza, agachó la cabeza con vergüenza y al punto del llanto ante las palabras que recibía. 

**_"maricon"_ **

**_"gay"_ **

**_"Enfermo_ **

La música paro y solo el salón era llenado con insultos y gritos, los que no dijeron nada solo apartaron la mirada, Kathy Y Billy trataban de alcanzar Jon atravesando la masa de gente que se había vuelto todo. 

Jon empezó a derramar lagrimas y a encerrarse en una oscuridad de miedo y tristeza hasta que la calidez de otra mano lo jalo entre la muchedumbre. Al levantar la mirada vio esa mata de pelo que conocía tan bien empujando a todos para que lo dejaran pasar, y cuando un tipo de último grado quiso golpearlos, Damian dio una patada limpia a su abdomen quitandolo de la puerta trasera. 

—En serio que eres un tonto Jon mira nada más cómo te dejaron—No sé detuvieron hasta llegar al estacionamiento. Damian lo hizo sentarse en la banqueta mientras refunfuñaba y le trataba de quitar un poco de pinché y comida su cabeza—Dios, no puedo creer que alguien tan torpe me guste 

Esa confesión aunque fue en bajo, lo escucho perfectamente al estar tan cercas, y todo el tiempo se paro en esos instantes donde Damian fingía no haber dicho nada aunque sus mejillas otra cosa. 

—¿Eh?... ¿¡EH!? 

—No lo voy a repetir, y quita esa estúpida expresión de tu cara—advirtió con el ceño fruncido mientras tallaba su mejilla. 

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que el más bajo quedo un poco más satisfecho y se sento al lado del de lentes que aún no salía del shock. No fue hasta que un autobus se escucho a la lejanía que Jon salió de su letargo mirando con grandes ojos resplandecientes y una sonrisa angelical al otro. 

Damian desvío la mirada avergonzado sin decir nada. Jon sentía que podía gritar de felicidad pero mejor aprovecho ese subidon de energía en otra cosa. 

—¿Entonces a ti te gustaría..ir por una hamburguesas?

El otro lo miró con una ceja alzada antes de reír en voz baja negando con la cabeza. 

—¿A ti se te sale lo romántico por los poros, verdad? Soy vegetariano, ¿lo olvidas?—Le recordó con una sonrisa burlona cruzando se de brazos con el sonido de la fiesta de fondo. 

—¡oh cierto, lo siento!—Se excuso apenado rascándose la mejilla con un dedo. 

—Aun que—Se corrijo el otro estirando sus piernas. —escuche que lo waffles en la cafetería del centro son buenos 

Jon parpadeo mirando hacia el frente, el padimimento y luego a Damian que jugaba con su saco. 

—¿Entonces es una...?

—¿Cita? Si. 

Jon sonrió de nuevo, qué más daba si estaba cubierto de suciedad. Se lavanto ofreciéndole su mano al otro que la aceptó con una sonrisa ligera. Vio a sus amigos corriendo hacia ellos con preocupación y con una señal se disculpo para avisar a sus amigos que estaba bien y que por fin tenía una cita con el chico que le gustaba. 

Kathy grito y salto emocionada alborotando su vestido de varias capas color rosado y Billy sonrió incrédulo al ver a su amigo todo sucio pero más radiante que nunca. Le felicitaron y deseándole suerte le avisaron que ellos ya se iban a su casa y que les marcara cuando llegara su casa para contarles todo. 

Volvió corriendo y casi tropezando con el otro, Damian ya tenía su chaqueta en una carrera rápida de regreso a la entrada del salón para recogerla. 

Ambos caminaron bajo las luces de los semáforos hasta la estación de autobuses donde tomaron asiento, Jon miró al otro de reojo y se relamio los labios saboreando lo que seguramente fue un poco de pastel antes de rozar sus dedos con los del otro. Fue un choque de corriente para ambos, ya sé habían tomado de la mano cuando corrieron pero ahora sin la presión de ser insultados era diferente. 

Ambos con timidez y torpeza jugaron con sus dedos hasta entrelazarlos y tomar con firmeza sus manos. Subieron así al camión ganándose una que otra mirada de señoras metiches. Llegaron al centro sin otros contratiempos por suerte y ambos suspirar on aliviados al ver que "Patty's" aún estaba dando servicio. 

No había muchas personas, por lo que sé dieron el lujo de sentarse cerca de la rockola que llenaba el ambiente con "That's my life" de Frank Sinatra. 

Ambos se sonrieron frente a frente hasta que llegó una amable camarera sobre patines para tomar su pedido. Ambos comieron entre pláticas casuales y preguntas al azar para conocerse más y entre risas terminaron su comida. 

Solo quedaban dos mesas y quedaba media hora para cerrar y otra hora para que el servicio de autobuses cerrará, entoces Jon limpio sus manos y se quito el saco remanganodose la camisa y se levantó haciendo un reverencia a Damian extendiendo su mano. 

Damian hizo una mueca inseguro pero al final chasqueo la lengua y tomó la mano del otro dejando que Jon apreciará la diferencia de tonos entre ambos, mientras él tenía una tonalidad parecida al cascarón de un huevo, Damian tenía una piel más oscura como quien pasó varios días bajo el sol dándole un toque bronceado y parecido a la canela. 

Jon colocó sus manos en el cuello del más bajo mientras Damian colocó sus manos en la cintura del de lentes. 

Imaginen su sorpresa al saber que el gran Damian Wayne no sabía bailar, pero no importaba, era su primera cita y tenía tiempo para otras y enseñarle. 

Entre risas y pistones bailaron son importarles lo demás. Al final pagaron y se fueron de regreso a la para de autobuses para esperar el de cada quien. En eso estaban hasta que el de ojos jade se percató que Jon temblaba de frío, así que e quito su chamarra de los hombros y se la coloco en los hombros contrarios. Jon juro que iba a desmayarse de felicidad. 

—Sabes, no fue tan horrible esto de la "cita", aunque fue bastante torpe de tu parte olvidar tu chaqueta

Jon solo se rio apenado aferrándose a la chaqueta. 

Ambos se sentaron siendo iluminados por la luces de las lámparas. 

—¿Jon, sabes lo que nos espera mañana, no?—preguntó en voz baja el moreno mienras jugaba con los dedos de sus manos. 

Jon entendió lo quería decir así que cerró los ojos recordando que no estaban solos. Y los abrió para sonreír de forma leve y tomó la mano del otro con ternura. 

—Si. Pero, yo estoy dispuesto a luchar contra todo si estas a mi lado. ¿Y tú? 

El rostro del otro tomó una tonalidad rosada antes de carraspear y asentir. 

Ambos vieron que el auto que debía tomar Damian se acercaba. Fue hasta que el auto negro se detuvo que Damian se levantó y se plantó frente a Jon. 

—Eres bastante torpe, pero acepto, vamos a tener que practicar tu técnica de golpes si vamos a protegernos de esos idiotas.

Jon solo se rio acariciando los nudillos del contrario. Pero lo que finalmente lo mató esa noche fueron los labios del otro en la comisura de sus labios. 

—Buenas noches Johnny Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Este sí no lo subí en la madrugada por que me tarde buscando información sobre las marchas LGBT+ durante  
> los año 90' ya que no encontraba la info exacta que necesitaba, es decir no sé mucho entonces no quería que desentonara mucho de la realidad. Aún así si me equivoco en algún punto les agradecería que me lo dijeran para corregirlo al final de la week ❤️. 
> 
> *Earth angel de back to the future
> 
> *La canción es I want to hold your hand de The Beatles.


End file.
